


[柊英][授翻] i breathe out, you breathe in

by 1dark1ink



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dark1ink/pseuds/1dark1ink
Summary: 坠入爱河的两个傻瓜的腻腻歪歪
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Kudos: 2





	[柊英][授翻] i breathe out, you breathe in

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i breathe out, you breathe in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095433) by [tokiwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiwas/pseuds/tokiwas). 



> 速翻，没校对，比机翻好不了多少  
> 接地气和假装文艺反复横跳  
> 有能力请去看原版

当柊羽向英知建议他们两个可以慢慢来的时候，他真的只是想表达字面意思。  
自从上次外景工作时，柊羽尴尬的表白后英知尴尬的尴尬答应，已经过了两周了。直到现在，他们之间还是什么都没发生，没有初次约会，甚至没有飘粉红泡泡的时候。但对这件事他们都无可奈何，这两周里整个组合都太忙了。其中和泉柊羽先生尤为突出，他甚至不能在英知睡前回家。他们关系改变的唯一体现就是给对方发的SNS里，多了一些爱心符号，当然这些已经足够让英知内心狂跳了。  
明天是十分难得的休息日，柊羽在早餐的时候提出了一个意料之外的请求，他希望他们晚上可以有一个二人世界。英知花了一整天的时间来担心晚上要发生什么。当夜晚降临，柊羽回到家的时候，“二人世界”以两个人平行线一样躺在床上实现了。  
他们的移动非常缓慢，但英知还有点庆幸。他还是不太习惯，不习惯现在的约会。他还是无法相信他居然在和和泉柊羽谈恋爱。他们之间没有那些可能会被审核屏蔽的行为也算是件好事，毕竟他的心脏还需要一些准备来面对那些更进一步的东西。  
更何况，他很享受现在的节奏，没人推着他们去赶进度。他们可以按自己的步调慢慢来，也不需要为了这段关系做些什么突然的改变。哪怕是短暂的温存，像现在这样躺在柊羽旁边听着他平静的呼吸，英知也觉得足够了。这可以让他收获不可置信的喜悦。  
“英知，我有一个请求“柊羽的话让英知从纷乱的想法中回了神。即使躺在自己的床上，他也保持镇定和优雅。闭着眼睛，双手紧握在胸前。  
“怎么了？”  
柊羽举起一只手，让它落在英知的旁边。他转过头并睁开了眼睛，脸上带着柔和的笑。  
“可以和我牵手吗？”  
或许是因为他语气中的诚恳，又或者是他自带的偶像光环。总之，英知完全无法理解为什么柊羽总能让这种例如牵手的简单动作变得如此，尴尬。脸颊开始慢慢泛红，他把手放进了柊羽向他伸出的掌心中，柊羽收拢了他的手指与英知十指相扣。这几乎 就像电影中的一幕，公主将她的手放入王子的手中，接受了他的邀请。英知因为自己的想象不禁笑出了声。  
“怎么了吗？”柊羽问，声音中带着一点疑惑。  
“我只是在想，你也太浪漫了” 英知咯咯笑着。 “就好像你接下来会亲吻我的手之类的。你就像故事里那些王子一样！”  
几乎是同时，柊羽把英知的手拉到唇边，轻轻的吻的他的手背。然后他抬头冲着英知眨眼，另一位当事人差点当场尖叫。  
“我不是让你真的去做！”英知轻喊。这次换成柊羽开始笑个不停。  
“抱歉，抱歉” 他说道。“我只是想看看你的反应”  
“天啊“ 英知的嘴无意识的撅起。虽然有些收到了惊吓，但他还是没有收回自己的手，他很享受那份由柊羽手掌传递过来的温暖。在之后的一段时间里，他们就保持着这个姿势，除了牵手之外什么都没干。这感觉不错，英知想。  
他悄悄的好奇过柊羽是如何看待他们之间的关系的。柊羽看起来可以把一切都安排妥当，他说他们可以放慢步调，他邀请共享这个美好的夜晚。他看起来已经准备完全，反观英知，全程都在慌乱加害羞。英知希望他可以像柊羽一样冷静的看待他们之间的关系，但是毕竟，柊羽在镜头前练习过无数次。当然，他本人在镜头外也是有经验的。英知之前有过几段恋爱经历，当然，他之前从来没跟当红明星,国民爱豆谈过恋爱。  
“英知“  
柊羽的声音听起来更加的平静，仿佛是在诉说着一个秘密。英知转过头看着他，心跳随着柊羽看着他的视线逐渐加快。  
“我又有一个请求”他说。柊羽撑起身子坐了起来，还拍了拍英知让他一起坐起来。  
“什么都行” 英知回答道，他在尝试让胸腔内的躁动平静下来。 “我想吻你“  
柊羽的眼睛盯着英知的嘴唇，现在英知感觉自己的脸已经红透了。他曾无数次的看着带着这种表情的柊羽出现在荧幕上，现在他要直面了。堀宫英知开始从心里敬佩那些直面这张脸并且没有当场融化的女演员们。  
“好，好啊”  
总之，他设法把回应的话说了出来。 他闭上了眼睛，在柊羽吻他之前，他感觉到有手指轻柔了蹭了下他的脸颊。  
这很—完美。  
这是英知能想出来的唯一的形容词了。这个吻是那么柔软，甜蜜，不掺杂质。这是一个完美的初吻。当英知开始回应时，这个吻的的性质也发生了变化，它变得更加少了丝轻柔，多了分张扬。当然，还是非常完美。柊羽的技术无懈可击。无论是他分开英知唇瓣的方式，还是滑进去英知口腔的舌头，全都没有任何缺点。尽管英知因面前的男人给予的吻而喜悦，但这次过于完美的亲热让他感到不安。  
当他们分开时，柊羽冲着他微笑，就像是在问他感觉怎么样。 英知回了他一个微笑，但他脑子里一直在想这个吻的完美程度，以及为什么这个吻没给他带来应有的兴奋感。  
他意识到—柊羽堪称完美的吻是专业训练的成果。  
想到柊羽和不同的女演员在电影和电视剧里演过无数次这种场景，这让英知的胃不太舒服。当然他知道他不能为此埋怨什么。 更何况，英知本身也不是给容易害羞的处 -也许还是会害羞，但绝对不是处了。 他体验过了许多吻。无论是在约会还是在夜店醉酒的夜晚。 那些吻都是不同的-有些很棒，有些草率，有些他几乎记不起来。它们唯一的共同点是一时冲动，因为他当时想亲吻面前的人。

但柊羽不一样。柊羽的吻就像是在导演的指导下，仿佛被告知需要如何以不同的方式完美地执行接吻这个动作—热情，温柔，激烈。在别人的指导下的，完美的吻。它几乎超越了人类。 几乎…带着寂寞。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
英知抬头看见了柊羽观察着他的表情，自己脸上带着关切的样子。他摇了摇头。  
“我想吻你” 他带着一点冲动重覆着柊羽之前说过的话。柊羽眨了眨眼，英知注意到了他的吸气速度变慢了一些，就像是在做“吻前准备”一样。但是英知不想要完美的吻，他不想要那种给了剧本一样的吻。  
这一次，是他主动向前。  
当两人的唇瓣接触的时候，柊羽有一瞬间的愣神，但他很快反应过来并开始急切的回应英知。这次不一样了，这一次的动作更放得开，或者说，这一次的动作带着渴求。英知突然意识到，这就是刚刚缺少的东西。老实人和泉柊羽，刚刚更像是在吻中讨好英知。但是这一次，他在完全按照自己的意愿动作，手指抓着英知的手臂。  
但是这次–他正在按自己的意愿，手指握住英知的手臂，当他们分开时，喉咙后部有一小口气， 他缩小两者之间差距的方式几乎疯狂。 他想要这个-他和英知一样想要这个。  
这让他渴望更多。  
他们分开的时候都带着喘息。柊羽看起来甚至算得上衣衫不整，脸上带着困惑的表情。英知忍不住笑了起来。  
“喜欢吗？”  
和泉柊羽先生试图表情管理。  
“我喜欢，英知。你总是能带给我惊喜”  
“你喜欢就好” 英知咧嘴一笑 “我不像你，在这方面比较专业。但我觉得我的吻技也还不错”  
“哦” 柊羽眨了眨眼 “英知，你早就失去初吻了啊”  
“当然了” 英知气呼呼的说到，感觉稍微有点被嘲讽道。“我都二十三岁了！”  
柊羽又眨了眨眼，并飞快的转移了视线。之前的纷乱的的想法被梳理清楚，那些完美的吻，那些被指导过的姿势。  
“柊羽，别告诉我说，你除了工作没接过吻”  
“恋爱关系是被禁止的” 他仿佛是在背诵公司合同一样。英知还是不敢相信，他都数不清之前看到过多少次名人在幕后接吻；爱豆在夜店和陌生人约炮。他也听到过歌手和演员在电话中和人确定约会时间。他甚至撞见过爱豆在卫生间的偷情现场，那些都 挺常见的，对当时还是导演助理的他来说。当然，他们的合同里也不允许恋爱，不过一般只要能力足够且不被公众发现，公司的管理层一般都会睁一只眼闭一只眼。显然，柊羽绝对知道这一点。  
“所有你之前也没跟别人约过会？”他小心翼翼的问。柊羽摇了摇头。  
“我之前在剧里的确演过不少恋爱相关的角色”他说。“但是现实生活中的恋爱关系—这的确是第一次”  
这说出去谁信啊，和泉柊羽，之前居然没谈过恋爱。不过等英知细想之后，又觉得没什么问题，毕竟是柊羽嘛。他当然会乖乖遵守那些偶像准则，乖乖远离一切暧昧关系，尽管那会让他感到孤独寂寞。  
有点自私的说，柊羽为了他打破了那些规定。他是柊羽的初恋，而且他还夺走了柊羽的初吻。这些想法让英知激动到略微颤抖。  
“谢谢你，为了我打破了之前的惯例”他说。“我很高兴你的初吻是我的”  
柊羽用一种难以理解的表情看了他一会，然后脸上又挂上了温柔的笑。  
“这种事我之前做过很多次，多到甚至数不清”他直视着英知的眼睛说到。“我很高兴我之前练习过的那么多次，那些准备都是为了现在这一刻”  
正常人都不会这么真诚的说这种话。和泉柊羽先生例外。英知无奈的呻吟了一声，伸手挡住了变得通红的脸。  
“啊，我认输！我不需要那么完美，你懂吗？我只想做点什么让你能开心”  
柊羽笑了笑。  
“不管英知想要什么我都很开心” 他简略的回应道 “我不需要别的什么”  
“好吧，我也一样！” 英知回答道。 “我想要你想要的，不管是什么！ 真是的！”  
这次，柊羽笑得很大声，然后又冲他微笑。在他转头的过程中，英知注意到了他的耳尖发红。他这样假装镇静多久了？这个发现让英知也开始笑了起来。无论柊羽看起来多么完美，他都像英知一样，紧张且不安。不过英知也不需要他把那些不安都藏起来。在这些方面他们可以一起学习，共同进步。  
“你说听我的，对吧” 他问。柊羽点了点头，然后英知把他的手重新贴上了自己的脸颊。就像之前那样，但这一次是英知用力紧握的。  
“然后，我想要再亲一次。或者只要你想，来多少次都行”  
“那真是，太好” 柊羽回应道，身子也随之前倾。

  
夜晚的时间慢慢流淌。


End file.
